


Freckles

by MistAndMagic



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Billy please, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, scathach is gonna smother him in his sleep now, u goddamn dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistAndMagic/pseuds/MistAndMagic
Summary: Billy and Scathach are together in this, it's cute, he's being dumb. Exactly what it says on the box. Fluff, drabble, etc. Concrit welcome (just don't be too mean)
Relationships: Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty/Scáthach (Nicholas Flamel)
Kudos: 4





	Freckles

Scathach settles in bed after changing into her pajamas, a little sore after a long day teaching, laying on her stomach and flipping through a book- though she glances up as Billy joins her, carrying… a bottle of lotion and a sharpie.

“What are you doing with those?” She asks as she watches him a bit warily, one eyebrow raised, and he grins. 

“Nothin’ nefarious… don’t worry.” He says cheerfully as he sets them down on the nightstand and her eyes trail over his body appreciatively as he changes into pajama pants, then tosses his clothes into the laundry hamper before settling next to her in bed. She goes back to her book after getting comfortable again, letting out an appreciative sigh as he starts massaging her back, practically melting after a few minutes. His hands are warm and rough, and it’s nice. 

“Thanks hon…” She mumbles, and he chuckles, leaning down to kiss the back of her neck.

“Welcome.” He keeps kneading tight muscles. “Your freckles’re so pretty- like constellations.” He remarks as he uncaps the marker, and she smiles a little. 

“What, are you going to make pictures in them?” She glances back at him before putting her head back on her arms as he nods.

“Constellations make pictures, don’t they?” He starts tracing as she relaxes, closing her eyes and just about falling asleep. An hour later, he’s done, and she gets up to go look in the mirror as he does his best to hide a grin.

“BILLY! YOU’RE SO IMMATURE!” She comes storming back out and grabs a shirt, pulling it on. “Why the hell is there a dick on my back?” She scowls at him as he dies laughing, flopping back on their bed as he wheezes. 

“Good god, you should’ve seen the look on your face…” He manages to get out eventually, holding his stomach, and Scathach groans, rolling her eyes. “And your freckles made a perfect one, how could I not?” He adds, still giggling. 

She flops down in bed and curls up, grumbling. “You better hope this comes off next time I shower or you’re gonna get it.” She pulls the blankets up over her head. “I’m going to bed now. Good night.”

Billy gets up and turns the light out, then lays down beside her and pulls her to him, kissing her shoulder as he wraps his arms around her. “I’ll wash it off for you tomorrow. Promise.” He says quietly before settling down as well. “But fuck, that was funny…” He chuckles softly again and she grumbles a little more before they both slowly fall asleep.


End file.
